Life and Love
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: Every 5,000 years, Terminus, the Soul King requires a soul of divinity. Upon acquiring the soul of Wonder Woman, Terminus wants her as his bride as well. To bring back the soul of the woman he loves, Superman must enter the Realm of Souls. Will he make it through the realm's demon challenges in time or will both Superman and Wonder Woman lose their souls forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Soul**

 ** _Bold Italics - Circe singing_**

 **London Bridge**

"This is so cowardly of you, witch!" Wonder Woman yelled as she battled Circe's minions. "These pathetic beasts of yours are nothing!"

Circe didn't reply just smirked. She watched as Wonder Woman took them all on.

 _ **London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady**_

 _ **London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady**_

"Circe!"

 ** _Build it up with wood and clay,  
Wood and clay, wood and clay,  
Build it up with wood and clay,  
My fair lady_**

 ** _Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, wash away,  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady_**

London Bridge. A very old nursery rhyme created in 1744. Some believe that it refers to Viking attacks back in the 11th century. As no documented records of such an attack on the bridge exist, however, we'll instead focus on a different interpretation: immurement. Immurement is the practice of entombing someone within a structure, where they slowly die from lack of food and water. Though, not to be confused with being buried alive, where someone mercifully just suffocates. The tradition is centuries old, based on the belief that such sacrifices would ensure the stability of the structures in which people were imprisoned.

 ** _Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, wash away,  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady_**

Suddenly, skies turned of dark grey, thunder roared, and lightening struck. A heavy storm was brewing.

 ** _Build it up with bricks and mortar,  
Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,  
Build it up with bricks and mortar,  
My fair lady_**

Diana had finally had enough of this petty game Circe was trying to play. She dashed toward her.

 ** _Bricks and mortar will not stay,  
Will not stay, will not stay,  
Bricks and mortar will not stay,  
My fair lady_**

 ** _Build it up with iron and steel,  
Iron and steel, iron and steel,  
Build it up with iron and steel,  
My fair lady_**

Winds picked up as the rain poured down.

"Give back the artifact you stole!" Wonder Woman demanded.

Circe was still singing, aggravating Wonder Woman. She didn't understand why this witch was so calm. Why she was singing this song. As Wonder Woman got closer Circe smirked again.

Wonder Woman gasped.

 ** _Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, silver and gold,  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady_**

 ** _Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
Stolen away, stolen away,  
Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
My fair lady_**

It was a trap.

Circe revealed her magical weapon she had been hiding.

 ** _London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down...falling down _**

Shot 1...2...3

Wonder Woman was struck in her shoulder, side and in the middle of her chest.

 ** _London Bridge is falling down..._**

Circe watched as Wonder Woman turns pale immediately, falling back down to the bridge.

 ** _My...fair...lady_**

* * *

 **Daily Planet**

Clark Kent jumped from his desk. "Diana..." he said under his breath.

He hurried gathering all his things to leave.

"CK, where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

"An emergency."

"What happened?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

Clark raced out of the planet to the back alley and once his super suit generated, he flew off into the skies to London.

"Superman to Cyborg. Come in, Vic. Vic?"

"Yeah, here, Supes. Glad you contacted me, I-"

"Can you track Diana?"

"She's at the London Bridge. But that's all I can get. Her communicator is down."

Something was definitely wrong.

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Superman flew faster. "I'm on my way, Diana."

* * *

Back on the bridge...

Wonder Woman could barely breath and she couldn't move as if her whole body was paralyzed.

"Am I...dying? Am I...dead?"

The rain fell harder.

"Diana!"

"Ka-Kal...Kal..."

Her voice. Gone. She couldn't speak.

Kal's eyes went wide as he saw Diana's seemingly lifeless body and Circe's minions surrounding her. Her heart rate was still slowing down.

"Get away from her!"

He went into a rage punching them, blasting them with his heat vision.

"Diana! Hold on!"

After defeating the last minion, he dropped to his knees and picked her up, cradling her.

"Di, wake up."

He caressed her cheek. She wouldn't open her eyes and her heart beat was now very faint.

"I have to get you back to the tower."

"Oh...this is rich."

Kal looked up with his eyes glowing of raging red.

"Circe? What did you do?!"

She smirked. "You aren't a part of this deal, Kryptonian."

"What deal?!"

"Be a good boy, leave the Amazon and we will be on our way."

"You aren't taking her anywhere!"

Kal wrapped his cape around Diana protectively and holding Diana tightly, he flew off.

"Bring her to me," Circe commanded as more of her minions appeared but this time with the ability to fly.

"Cyborg?" Superman called. "Superman to Cyborg."

There was only static in his ear. "Dammit."

The storm was getting worse.

"Batman? Come in, Batman!" Still nothing. Kal looked down Diana. "Diana, please, hold on, I'm going to get you help."

All of a sudden, there was thick mist. Even with his super vision or X-ray, he couldn't see.

"There's no where for you to go, Kryptonian. There's no helping the Amazon. She should've stayed away. She should've let Daddy dearest fight his own battles."

Diana started convulsing in his arms.

"No! No! No! What are you doing to her?!"

"Her soul...her soul is ours now."

Superman took off again. He had no idea where he was going he just kept flying trying to get away from Circe.

"Dammit! Someone answer me!"

"Clark...Clark, can you hear me?"

"Bruce!"

"Clark, where...are...you?"

"I don't know. I can't see anything. I can barely hear you. Diana needs help!"

His communicator went down again.

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

Athena looked down into the scrying pool.

"We can not interfere," Hermes said.

"A little guidance won't cause any harm."

"Where is Zeus?"

"Hiding as the coward he is," Hera scuffed.

* * *

Superman still hadn't stopped flying until the mist started to thin out and he could see a temple he instantly recognized.

"You're home, Diana."

Themyscira

Kal landed in front of the temple Amazonian guards.

Startled, they held their spears tighter.

"Please...help her..." Kal staggered to them.

Realizing he was holding Diana, they gasped.

"Princess! Masika, inform the Queen!"

"Yes, Asa!"

"Follow me quickly."

Kal followed Asa to a room where Kal could lay Diana down.

"What happened?"

"I...I'm still not sure. She was fighting Circe and-"

"That witch! What has she done to my daughter?!"

"Queen Hippolyta." Asa bowed.

"Your Highness." Kal bowed.

An Amazon elder, a healer, Helena came forward as well.

"Kal-El, what happened to Diana?"

"She was fighting Circe. I don't know what all happened before but when I got there, Diana was already unconscious." Kal sighed. "Circe was talking in riddles. She said that Diana was fighting Zeus's battle and that Diana should've stayed away. She then said something about Diana's soul."

"Her soul?!"

"It was hers now for a deal."

"A deal with who?"

"Terminus, the Soul King," Hermes said behind them.

"Hermes?!"

"What does he want with Diana?" Kal asked.

"Every 5,000 years he requires a divine soul. He wanted Zeus but Diana was caught in the middle instead. Circe used a weapon called the soulembez to seperate Diana's soul from her body."

Suddenly Diana started convulsing again and she was becoming even paler. Helena quickly gave her an herbal juice to calm her.

"She is dying...slowly."

"I have to get her back! How?!"

"You will have to enter the Realm of Souls," Hermes answered. "But be warned...Once you enter the realm you can not turn back and your soul is put at risk."

Kal looked at Diana and caressed her cheek. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Kal-El." Hippolyta put her hand on his shoulder.

"Your highness...Hippolyta, I promise. I will bring her back."


	2. Life's Choices

**Life's Choices**

 **Flashback: Earlier that day...Clark Kent's apartment**

Diana Prince knocked on the door.

No more than 5 seconds and the door was opened.

"Hey, Di!"

"Hey, Kal..." she smiled biting her lip looking down at his muscular chest. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh no, not at all. Was just getting ready for the interview with the city officials. Come on in."

As Diana walked in, Kal couldn't help but stare at her. She was so gorgeous wearing a navy form fitting silhouette, off-the-shoulder style ruched mesh bodycon dress.

"So what's up?"

"I just wanted to spend a few minutes with my best friend before the day gets busy."

Kal smiled putting on his shirt and looked at her. Diana stepped closer and helped him button up his shirt.

"Don't be nervous, Kal. You've done plenty of interviews before."

"I'm not, Di. I just want to make sure I ask the right questions that will be good enough for Perry."

"You always do. I think he just gives you a hard time because he knows how good you are, how articulate you are. I love reading your column and your personal blog. There is so much more you can do with you gifts."

Kal looked down for a moment.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well now that you mentioned that, there is something I wanted to tell you."

He looked up at her with a proud smile.

"What's that?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said about bringing more awareness to global news. I went to Perry and made a proposal of me expanding my column and blog. I'm going to be traveling a lot more live blogging news from all around instead of confined to a desk."

Diana gasped and jumped into his arms embracing him. "Oh Kal! I'm so proud of you!"

Kal wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It was because of you though, Di. Giving me that push."

She pulled away slightly, their faces centimeters apart, still smiling proudly. She leaned in placing a lingering kiss close to the corner of his mouth.

Pulling back again, Diana bit her lip, blushing. She leaned over reaching for his tie on the arm of the couch. Kal just stared at her, still grinning as she put it on his and tied it.

"It might be late but how about we have dinner? Sort of a celebration."

"That sounds nice. But shouldn't I be the one treating you?"

Kal shook his head slightly. "I'm not thinking of it that way. It's an overall celebration of me and you, Madame Ambassador."

"Ah, ok. Well, I'm looking forward to tonight."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

The next morning...

The Amazons moved Diana's body to another temple to be safer. The league arrived to watch over her.

Superman stayed with her the whole night and morning.

"Clark?"

"I should've been there with her, Bruce."

"You didn't know. She's faced Circe alone before."

"We were suppose to have dinner together. I was planning on..." Kal caressed her cheek softly. "I'm going to bring her back."

"Are you sure? One wrong move and both of you will be trapped forever."

"I'm bringing her back home. I need you and the others to protect Diana, her mother and sisters."

"Kryptonian, it's time," Eros said.

Kal closed his eyes and deep breathed. He leaned down and kissed Diana's forehead softly.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered.

"We got your back, Big Blue," Flash assured.

Kal nodded slightly He left out the temple with Eros, heading to Hippolyta's throne room.

There, was Hera, Hades and Hermes.

"Kal-El, this will not be an easy journey with what awaits"

"I'm prepared for anything. I have to be."

Hera nodded slightly, very impressed by Kal's confidence. It is true, he was a god in his own right and could rival even Zeus in power.

"Kal-El..."

He looked at Hippolyta and as he was about to now she stopped him and stepped closer to him embracing him.

"Please, be careful."

He smiled. "I will."

Hades opened the portal.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought it would be best if I accompany you," Hermes said.

"Don't mind at all. Let's go."

Kal and Hermes stepped into the portal.

* * *

 **Terminus Lair**

Diana woke up and groaned as she sat up slowly.

"Well...well...well. Look who decided to wake up."

Diana glared looking up to see Circe standing over her.

"You wi-!" As Diana lunged at Circe, she was shocked when she went right through her. "What?!"

"You can't touch me, Princess. As for now you are a lost soul without a vessel."

"What did you do to me?!"

"You took the place of your Father."

"His place?" Diana looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"Your new home, Princess Diana," she heard a deep eery voice say.

"This is not my home and who are you?!"

"It will be. And who am I?" He stepped out of the shadows. Pale skin, long silver hair and light grey eyes. "I am Terminus, the Soul King."

Diana gasped.

"So you have heard of me? But not what you expect? I tend to change my vessel from time to time."

"I've heard tales..."

"Oh? Hmm?" He slowly walked up to Diana and to her surprise, grabbed her by her chin. He smirked. "Fair trade. Very fine trade. A soul of divinity and bride."

"Don't touch me!" Diana yanked a way. "I am no one's bride."

"I don't believe I gave you a choice." He grabbed her chin again. "I can touch you if I do please. I'm the only one who can. Once your vessel is in my possession, we will complete the ceremony. You will be my Queen."

"Terminus, there seems to be a disturbance from the surface," Circe said.

"Mmm...uninvited guest?"

Circe conjured a scrying pool. Looking down into it, Circe grinned wickedly.

"Oh look, Diana, your friend is here as a witness."

Looking down into the pool, Diana gasped. "Kal."

Terminus raised his brow. "Who is this?"

"He is, too, of a divine soul. Power of a God."

"Where is he from?"

"A planet called Krypton, fatally destroyed years ago. He is the only male of his kind."

"And who is that with him?"

"Hermes."

"Ah, the messenger God. Hmm...I will have this Kal soul, too. He might be useful."

"Don't you dare harm him!" Diana yelled.

"Oh I won't. I will let one of the deadly trials do such for me. I'm quite curious to see how far he can go."

Back with Kal and Hermes

"This is a much bigger place than I expected."

"Hundreds of billions of souls resides here."

"I just need to figure out the fastest way to get to Diana."

"You will need to overcome the Deadly Trials."

"The what?"

"Nine deadly trials, testing your strength, wit and will to get to the King. Though, even the mightiest of Gods could not overcome them all."

Kal smirked. "So what's the first trial?"

Suddenly, the ground shook and he heard loud growls.

"Kal-El,this is Cerberus. Often called the "hound of Hades", multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the Underworld to prevent the dead from leaving or getting too far in as a living being."

"If I would've known I would've brought a very large steak."

Terminus laughed as he sat back on his throne. "This will be quite entertaining. Princess Diana, come enjoy the show."

Diana was suddenly sitting next to him.

"Don't fret, my Queen, his death will be honorable and serving us will be the greatest gift in this afterlife."


End file.
